


Wait for me

by Nightshadow8765



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I vomited this out at 12 in the morning, Identity Reveal, Slight fluff, Some Swearing, rated T for kissing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow8765/pseuds/Nightshadow8765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unedited so there's probably a lot of mistakes</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so there's probably a lot of mistakes

“I'm leaving Paris”. Ladybug bit the inside of her cheek as she broke the tense silence between her and her partner. She had been quiet during their patrol, not knowing how to bring up the subject.

“My lady is leaving me? For how long?” 

“I'm moving. For school. “ Ladybug watched him as his face dropped.

“...Oh”

Ladybug sat down on the roof they had stopped on, and patted the spot beside her as a motion for him to sit with her.

“What about Hawkmoth? I can't purify Akumas by myself. I need you. Paris needs you.”

“I'm leaving. Ladybug will always be in Paris.” Ladybug felt him stiffen beside her.

“No...you..I can't..” Chat grabbed her hand, holding it like it would be the last time.

“Chat”. Ladybug mumbled, avoiding his eyes. “This isn't easy for me. Believe it or not, you're my best friend, and I'm going to miss you like crazy”. 

“Please”. Chat’s broken voice made her look at him. The boy looked absolutely devastated.

Ladybug couldn't stop her tears from falling. She pulled him into a tight hug, resting her face against his neck. 

“I know you've wanted to know who I am...and since this is my last night as ladybug, if you still wanted, I would show you”.

Her words cut like a dagger through his chest. 

This was the last night he would have with her.

Ladybug could feel him tremble, and assumed from the small sniffles coming from him that he was also crying.

“Okay. Do it”. She heard him say, as his arms tightened around her. It seemed that he wasn't planning on letting her go.

A clawed hand pulled her chin up, and Ladybug was met with glistening green eyes. 

“Even if there's a new ladybug, she'll never replace you”. He said to her. His forehead pressed against hers.

“I'm sure you'll get used to her”. Ladybug whispered, shutting her eyes.

She felt his head shake against hers. 

“I don't think I'll ever love another person”. He replied. Ladybug’s eyes opened, and she was crying again.

“Tikki, spots off”. 

She didn't wait for the transformation as she pressed her lips against his. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure he could hear it. 

“I think I love you too, chaton”.

Marinette now sat before him. Her lips tingled from the chaste kiss, and now her face was red from more than just the tears.

Chat’s eyes raked over her figure. 

“Marinette?” She watched as a smile formed on his face. “It's you.....it-it was always you”. A joyful laugh escaped his lips, and he was kissing her again.

Marinette kissed him back tenderly, not quite understanding why he was so happy at the revelation.

A small cough interrupted the two heros and Marinette pulled away with a shy, but sad smile. 

“Chat, could Tikki and I have a moment to say goodbye?” She asked, looking over at her small kwami.

“Yes. Of course”. Chat replied. He reluctantly let go of her, and stood up. He walked to the other end of the roof to give them some privacy.

Tikki flew into Marinette, hugging her cheek.

“I'm going to miss you, Tikki”. The girl spoke. She cupped the red god in her hands and kissed it's forehead.

“I won't forget you, Marinette. It was my pleasure to be with you these past few years.”

Marinette let out a shaky breath. She reached up, and removed her earrings. She held them out for her Kwami. 

“Thank you, for everything”. 

Marinette held back a sob as Tikki hugged her hand before saying goodbye, and taking the miraculous. She curled up as her friend left her life forever.

 

Chat Noir gave her a few minutes to herself before quietly walking over and sitting back down next to her.

Marinette leaned against his side, as she let herself mourn the loss of a part of herself. It really sunk in that she was no longer Ladybug. His arm wrapped around her, and his thumb rubbed circles into her shoulder.

“Would it be alright if I revealed myself now?” He asked.

“You can't...I can't know who you are. You're still Chat.” Marinette said softly. She sighed and put a finger to his lips as he was about to protest. “No buts.”. She said.

She watched his leather ears droop. She sighed and kissed his cheek. “Will you help me down from the roof? I should probably head home”.

He gulped, but nodded. “As you wish, my lady”. His strong arm wrapped around her as he extended his staff and lowered them down to the street. He didn't let go of her.

“Chat...” Marinette tried to pull away. “Don't make this any harder than it already is”. 

His face showed conflicting emotions, before he kissed her again.

The kiss wasn't sweet like the previous ones. It was full of desperation, and rough heat. It was a man losing the love of his life, and he'd be damned if he was letting her get away without something to remember him by. She clung to him, afraid of being consumed by his passion.

When they finally separated, they were both out of breath. 

“Wait for me”. He breathed, searching her eyes.

“What?” Marinette replied, trying to clear the lust-filled haze that was her mind.

“I'll come find you. When I'm done being chat. I swear it.”

“You crazy kitty”. Marinette let out a small chuckle. She leaned in close again, but not close enough. 

“Don't keep me waiting too long”. She said. Without another word, she turned and started to walk away.

She didn't dare to look back, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave if she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you wanted a second chapter and I couldn't sleep so here you go

Adrien’s hands shook as he stood in front of apartment room number 304. He took a deep breath, before knocking three times. He couldn't lose his courage now.

His mouth ran dry as the door opened.

“Can I help you?” Her voice made his knees weak.

He took in her appearance. She had grown into a beautiful woman during their time apart. She wore her hair down, but still sported the cute bangs that he always loved. She was absolutely stunning.

Adrien had also grown out of his teenage baby face. His shoulders were broad,his jaw had squared out and he was fairly fit from all the years of modeling and fighting as Chat Noir. 

“H-hey, Marinette”. Adrien cursed himself for stuttering. He cleared his throat, and held out the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for her.

He watched as her head cocked to the side in confusion, before recognition washed over her face.

“Adrien? What are you doing here?” She questioned.

“I was uh, in town. I heard that you were here and thought I'd say hello”. He lied. 

His face warmed up as she smiled at him. “Do you want to come in? I was just finishing up a movie, if you wanted some coffee or anything.

“I would love to”. Adrien replied. She took the flowers from him as she led him inside her apartment. 

“These are beautiful. Thank you. Make yourself comfortable while I go find a vase”. She told him, before walking off to what Adrien assumed was her kitchen.

He wandered over to the couch and took a seat. He knew she was a designer, so he wasn't surprised that the place was nicely decorated. It was very cosy, and 100% Marinette.

His head perked up as he heard a loud cry, followed by footsteps and Marinette’s voice hushing whatever was making the noise. He couldn't hide the frown on his face as she walked in, cradling a baby.

A baby?

Adrien’s heart sunk. He had come too late. Another man had stolen her heart.

“I hope you don't mind. She starts to cry if I leave her alone for too long”. Marinette sighed as she took a seat on the sofa next to him.

“No, I don't mind”. Adrien replied, sounding distant. He was replaying their last meeting in his head. “You crazy kitty. Don't keep me waiting too long” .

“Who's the father?” He blurted out, staring at the baby’s blue eyes. They matched her mother’s.

Marinette frowned slightly. “Why does that matter?” She asked, rocking the baby in her arms.

He didn't think his heart could break anymore. “Never mind. It's not my place to ask”. He was wrong.

There was a sudden tension between the two. Neither of them knew what to say. Adrien was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't be able to stop inappropriate questions from flowing out.

‘Do you love him?’  
‘How long have you been together?’  
‘I thought you loved me’

He shook his head, warding away the thoughts that made his eyes sting. He was a grown man, and refused to cry because his Lady had fallen for another.

She seemed to sense his distress. “Adrien...I-” her words were cut off as there was a knocking at her door. She looked at him before standing up. “I'll be right back”. She walked off to the front door.

“Shit. Fuck!”. Adrien buried his face in his hands, tugging on his hair. He couldn't do this anymore. This whole situation was tearing him apart.

The soft click of the door made him regain his composure. He watched her walk back towards him, with empty arms. Confused, he frowned. “Where's the kid?” He asked.

“Oh, that was her mom that came to pick her up”. She replied with a wave of her hand.

“Wait, what?” Adrien stared at her. “I thought that...”

Marinette's eyes widened. “No! I was just babysitting!” She couldn't help but giggle at his stunned face.

Adrien stood up. “You're saying that the kid isn't yours?” He couldn't help but grin at the revelation.

“Nope. Unfortunately, my Prince Charming never showed up”. She stated, deflating slightly at the words.

Adrien took a few strides towards her before wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up, and spun her around, with the biggest grin on his face. She shrieked, gripping onto him. “A-Adrien?”. 

He laughed, setting her down. He took hold of her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

“I apologize for making you wait so long, my Lady”.

Her sharp intake of breath made him grin wider.

“Kitty?”

“At your servi-”. He couldn't finish his sentence because his mouth was suddenly occupied.

He groaned into the kiss, circling his arms around her waist. When she pulled away from his lips, she was staring into his eyes.

“Don't leave me again”. 

“Never”.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I don't know what this is
> 
> My tumblr is ghoul-phantomhive if you want to yell at me for making them sad


End file.
